khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Keyblade
The Keyblade is a weapon that is naught but legend in some areas of the world. The keyblade easily covers both the physical side and the magickal side of the realm of combat. Keyblades are the penultimate tool of battle in the right hands, but those hands are few and far between. Though many are able to use the Keyblade, not many are able to utilize its true power. Keyblade Studies In the Waltier region, the Keyblade is well known as the King of the region is also a Keyblader Wielder. However there are not many Keyblade Users that are from Waltier. Those that are are usually aligned heavily with the Light Heart Element due to the influence of the Cornerstone of Light that resides within Disney Castle. The Continent North of Waltier is known to be a haven for Keyblade research and Keyblade Apprentices. In the West, the Keyblade is viewed much differently than any other area as well. Ranks of Users There are many classifications that define one's aptitude for using the blade. In some schools these ranks are strictly adhered to as best as possible, but there is still much debate on what exactly defines each classification. It appears that the mastery of the Blade is more on an individual basis than a grouped system. User The lowest rank of those able to wield the Keyblade are, as one would expect, the most prominent. The amount of people able to use a Keyblade throughout the world are many, but few ever can rise out of this classification and achieve greatness. In their hands the keyblade is no more powerful than a sword or a magicked rod. Apprentice These people can utilize many different arts of Keyblades, and more and more Keyblades choose to be able to be used by them. Often these people have slightly stronger hearts than others, or are driven by something to excel in using a Keyblade. Knight Often those who have excelled even further into proficiency are Knighted. Once they are Knighted, they are charged with the protection of an area or village/town/castle. The few Knighted Keybladers in the world are warriors to be feared, slinging spells and flashing expert swordsmanship. Their hearts may be their biggest weapon, however. Master The only known way to be labeled a Keyblade Master is to have your heart manifest in a physical form. Usually these keyblades are one-of-a-kind and named by the Master. There are only Twenty-Four known masters of the Keyblade throughout the whole of the world. Classes of Keyblades Keyblades do not seem to care for if the Heart of those it chooses is Light, Dark, or a mixture of the two. However they function different and grant completely different abilities depending on the quality of one's heart. Keyblades often fall more towards one side of combat or other. Keyblades can be sided towards offense, defense, speed, magick, or a true balance. These are very broad categories, but this is the only method of Keyblade classification that exists. Often Keyblades cross over from one class to another. If a user wants to choose a keyblade to suit his or her own style, the best method of choosing is to simply try out every one they come across. Keychains The Keychain is what is left behind when the original wielder of the keyblade has passed on. Within it are the memories, strengths, weaknesses, and many other things that are attributed to the old master. There seem to be multiple copies of many keychains, and there is no way to be sure what material they are exactly made of. Some theorize that they are a solid form of the Master's heart, but studies so far have been inconclusive. Keychains and Keyblades are to be treated with reverence if they are ever come across, and are extremely valuable. People across the world collect Keyblades and Keychains without using them in battle at all. If you come across one, be sure to treasure it and learn all you can from it. Category:The World